


High On Stardust

by HauntedMagpie



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's basically just Kaipo being confused by feelings and shitposting irl, On some level, One Shot, Stargazing, Weed mention, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedMagpie/pseuds/HauntedMagpie
Summary: I'm only honest when it rains,An open book with a torn out page,And my ink's run out.I want to love you but I don't know how.





	High On Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Short song inspired fic! Kaipo is not exactly the kind of person who would sit down for 3 seconds and really go through their feelings. Towards anything or anyone. As much as she wants to be honest with her thoughts, she has a constant fear of her words being considered meaningless. Meaningless girl with meaningless feelings, right?

The small window of Kaipo's room was opened and a curly haired head poked out, looking around.

"Oh look, you're awake."  
"Yes sir, felt too cold and saw you gone."  
"Ah right yea, as you can see I went out."  
"So it seems! What are you even doing up here? Isn't this, you know-"  
"Dangerous? It's my middle name."  
"I thought your middle name was The."

Kaipo groaned but she couldn't hide the grin, making Bubble giggle as she hopped out of the window and climbed on to the roof. She carefully walked towards Kaipo, crouching and holding onto the tiles, slowly making her way up.

"It's Morgan but I guess The is fine."  
"Kaipo Morgan Victorian, sitting around on the roof, far away from the street which is thankfully quiet this time of the day. What if someone just pushed you?"  
"Of you're telling me your master plan?"  
"Aw shoot!"

Kaipo patted the spot next to her, chuckling at Bubble's plan. Although she knew Bubble was barely able to touch a single fly, the idea still humored her.

"So, what're you up to partner?"  
"It's a clear night so why the fuck not stargaze?"  
"That's lame Kaipo."  
"You. Dare to come to me and tell me that stars are lame? How dare you breathe the same air with me."  
"Well excuse me I just don't see the appeal. What's so special about them anyway? They're just stars."  
"Just stars?" Kaipo tilted her head towards Bubble and glared rather playfully at her. But she still wasn't too glad to hear that they're "just stars". Cause they're not.

"Y-yea?"  
"My dude listen. Stars are big gas clouds, planets and suns. They have stories! Meanings! They're fucking tiny from here but like 20 times bigger in real scale!"  
"20?"  
"It was the first number I could think of gimme a break."  
"Okay okay I get it. So big balls of gas."  
"Now that I think of it, I don't like the way you phrased that."  
"It's more correct than clouds."  
"No??"  
"Yes??"

Kaipo poked her tongue out and squinted her eyes at Bubble who did the same. Bubble huffed and adjusted her hoodie, shivering a little as the cooler breeze blew from the river near them. The light of the moon made the whole city shine in bright silver and blue, giving it a very calm feel. It was quiet. Usually around 3AM it was quiet but distant cars broke the silence. The old apartment building was the tallest on the hill so most of the town was visible from there. Even better, Kaipo's home was on the very highest level. Well, not that much better for Bubble. High places weren't her thing. Being this high up was the best thing for Kaipo, according to her. Being this high and well. High in general. 

"Aw shit!"  
"What?"  
"A shooting star! Dude you gotta wish!"  
"Why?"  
"You gotta! It's like, the rule with shooting stars!"  
"Frick the rules, I don't honestly care for shooting stars."  
"I want a divorce."  
"We're married?"  
"Not anymore cause you're a sissy and wasted away a good opportunity to wish."  
"Jeez Louise."  
"This relationship is falling apart in our very hands, Iseul. I can't believe you."  
"Well then, better wish something. Though I'm not up for marrying you."  
"These tears are real."

Bubble closed her eyes for few seconds, thinking of something to wish for. Every time she thought about something really intensely, she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose a little bit. That’s how you know she was really using those powerhouses inside of that curly strawberry smelling red cloud. It was sort of adorable. She drummed her fingers on the tiles before she glanced up at Kaipo, who was staring right back at her. Bubble snapped her fingers few times, to get her attention. Kaipo shook her head and the surprisingly soft expression she had faded into slightly more confused and dazed, like she had fallen out of consciousness for a second. Bubble chuckled as she waved at her and spoke up.

"So?"  
"S.-So..?"  
"So what did you wish for? "  
"Uh me"  
"I guess. Or then I was talking to that chimney. Your pick."  
"Fine fine yea okay." Kaipo adjusted her glasses and looked back up at the sky, taking in a deep breath. "This might sound stupid."  
"Whatever it is I won't judge."

Kaipo glanced shortly at Bubble, raising her brows and grinning. 

"I take it back."  
"Okay so you know heelys?"  
"Unfortunately. Didn't Jirra buy those?"  
"Yes but hear me out. Light-up heelys. But when I activate the heel power they start playing the uh.. what was it... OH! Neon Genesis Evangelion theme but only the trumpet part!"  
"Kaipo no."  
"Well stop me you pastel clusterfuck! I bet you wished for some of your animay huspandos to be real."  
"Oh really? What if I didn't wish that?"  
"Then you wished for being in the said anymay to be with the man of your dreams?"  
"Take another guess."  
"Cactus arms."  
"Okay sure yea I sometimes wish for that."  
"That could be your quirk! And your hero name would be Cactarm."  
"Would you like some constructive criticism?  
"Why are you saying that, I'm right!"

Bubble shoved Kaipo lightly, making them both giggle. Just sitting on the roof, talking nonsense under the tiny lights of the sky. Feeling fine.

Not for long, as Kaipo had went quiet. Strangely quiet. Her hands fidgeted and her stare was locked to her fuzzy socks. Bubble took a notice of this after a while of just admiring the stars Kaipo had always adored.

"Was that what you really wished for?  
"Yes?"  
"I know that look."  
"What look?"  
"That. You have something else in your chest and I know it."  
"No you don't. Bubble, stop saying you know stuff about me when you clearly don't. I know you don't know what this-" She motioned towards her face, frowning and eyebrows furrowed, eyes burning with emotion that Bubble couldn't read "-really means. You've seen it so many times, how do you know the specific meaning?"  
"I've been your friend for years, I know my best friend! Why are you so mad suddenly? I only asked a simple question!"  
"Well you clearly don't know all, do ya? I still have things I don't know about you." She waved towards Bubble and sat up, dusting her worn-out pants."And you have things you don't know about me."  
"Tell me something then! You're always hiding what you're really thinking!" Bubble sat up quickly, trying to find balance.  
"You're right! I am! You got me there."  
"Then ugh- tell me something I should know, Kaipo! Tell me something you really want me to know! I'm listening!"

Kaipo took few steps back, noticing how she had hold her breath in for a while. She exhaled loudly, ran her hand through her bangs and put her hands into her pockets, looking away from Bubble. She's listening now.

"I. I don't know how."  
"How what-"  
"I don't know! Okay?! I don't know what I should tell you Or how should I tell you! It means nothing anyway!"  
"Kai-"  
"To you anyway. It's not about any shitty cartoon or any singer I'd want to bang. Or any weird realizations I have when I'm blazed as shit. You don't care."  
"I don't care?"  
"No."  
"Then I won't. If it's that meaningless as you say then I won't care. Alright?"  
"Fine."  
"Are you crying?"  
"The stars are just so beautiful. Fuck you."  
"Kaipo... can you please be honest this one time and tell me, what-"  
"It's the fucking stars! Geez! Just go back in okay? You don't like high places and that's one thing I know about you!"  
"I know you're short tempered but that wasn't very necessary. You high again or something?"  
"High on stardust. And you're high on that high horse of yours."

Bubble sighed loudly and folded her arms, shaking her head as she crawled back in from the window. She had had enough of the yelling. Kaipo sat back down, and held her knees against her chest, wiping her nose and taking in a shaky breath. 

The stars were just so beautiful that night.


End file.
